Angel and Demon
by FleaBee
Summary: Two girls from the future come and disturb Gohan's life. One named Pan Son, his and Videl's daughter from the GT timeline and Chiko Son, his and Erasa's daughter from the Android timeline.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _GT Timeline_

Pan pouted as she watched Trunks and Marron from a distance. Her old friends looked so happy together and she hated herself for not being happy that they were happy. The pair had recently got engaged, all their friends and family had been happy for them. Friends and family said they could see it coming - and yet the news had shocked her. Somehow Pan had always imagined that she would be the one that would end up with Trunks, but then again the age difference was probably a bit big between them. She found out from her best friend that Trunks only thought of her as another sister or a cousin and that wasn't likely ever going to change.

"With Goten now married and Trunks and Marron engaged there's only you, and me now," Bra sighed.

With her Uncle, crush and older friend all married or engaged, it made her realize how big the age difference actually was between them. After all she and Bra were still in school and the three older ones had been out of school for a number of years. "What about Uppa?" Pan pointed to the mow hawked haired boy who was currently sparing with her uncle. Goten looked like he was struggling to keep up.

Bra scrunched up her nose in disgust. "Uppa doesn't count, all he thinks about is fighting"

"Like your dad does!" Pan teased.

"Not funny Pan, besides Uppa's your grandpa Goku's pride and joy. Goku would probably wants the two of you to end up together so Uppa really is family."

Pan looked disgusted at the suggestion. She powered up a ki blast, sending it towards Bra. Her friend easily dodged the blast, instead the blast hit her uncle instead, distracted by the misfire Uppa managed to get the upper hand and knock Goten to the ground. Bra was laughing at the misfire.

"Not funny Pan, its moments like these I wish you had never been born." The youngest son of Goku shouted at his niece, not really meaning what he said.

"That's not very nice Uncle Goten." Pan rolled her eyes, they had fights like this a fair bit.

Everyone turned and stared as Pan disappeared from sight. They looked around in amusement wondering where pain would pop up from.

"That's not funny Pan," Bra shouted, assuming her friend was playing a joke when she still hadn't appeared. The concern increased as they failed to locate Pan's ki.

DBZ

 _Android Timeline_

Trunks smiled at his young wife and their newborn son. After a lifetime of loses for the both of them it was almost a miracle to have brought another life into the world.

"What are you kids going to name him?" His mother was grinning, looking at her grandchild with pride. It was something she never thought she'd live to see. When Bulma was younger she always thought that she would never have children. It wasn't in her plan which included a life of adventure, science and romance. When Trunks was born she decided that she wanted more children, she liked being a mother. When the androids became a threat she decided it would be cruel to bring another child into that world. It was something that never came to be.

"I think we should name him after someone that was very important to both Trunks and myself," his wife suggested.

"Oh and who would that be?" Trunks grinned; he had a pretty good idea who his Chiko would choose. They after all wanted to name their son after the same person.

"Gohan, after my dad. He even looks a little bit like him." Chiko beamed at her black haired baby boy who even had a tail like Goku.

"If Gohan and Erasa where both here today they would be so proud," Bulma remarked. The pride in her eyes, coming through in her voice. She cooed at the baby boy who was looking around the room with his bright blue eyes.

"I miss them so much. Sometimes I wish that I could see them again, even if it was only one more time," Chiko stated with a sigh. She knew that her parents would be proud of her if they had survived.

Trunks blinked as his wife disappeared. He leaped forward catching baby Gohan before he fell onto the floor.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Two hot angels just fell from the sky." Sharpener drooled at the two teenage girls that had landed in front of the four teenagers.

Both girls from the sky where unconscious. One of the girls had short straight black hair, wearing a purple bandana, red t-shirt and jeans. The other girl had long blond wavy hair and was wearing what looked like a hospital gown.

Meanwhile Videl was looking frantically up in the sky, trying to look for the source where they had both come from.

"Are you alright?" Erasa was asking both girls trying to shake them awake gently.

So far it was just an average morning at Orange Star High school. Unexplainable things such as this happened all the time. The pair were most likely kidnapped in one of the daily bank robberies and pushed out of a hover car from a great height.

"I think that they're both okay," Gohan observed. Concern changed to relief as he noticed that the ki's of both girls where rising again.

"Mum," the blond wearing the hospital gown wearily asked. "Am I dead?"

"You're not dead, what's your name?" Erasa asked. She was not at all fazed by being called mum. She spared a glace over to the other girl who was slowly coming too.

The dark hair girl jumped to her feet, knocking Gohan into the closest tree, fifteen meters away. "Uncle Goten I'm going to kill you!" She shouted, looking around at her new surroundings.

There was a nice ditch between the tree and the spot Gohan had been standing. The school groundsman was going to have fun filling in that hole.

"An angel and a devil? Or are they both devils?" Sharpener squawked taking a step back. He was sure that the nerd of their group was now dead. The blond boy almost passed out when Gohan stood up and brushed himself off as if nothing and even happened. Videl's jaw open, convinced more than ever before that Gohan was Saiyaman.

Gohan asked as he walked back to the small group. "You wouldn't happen to be a time traveller would you?"

"So I'm not dead?" the blond angel asked. She was pale and hadn't taken her sudden arrival very well.

"I already told you that you're not dead," Erasa smiled, trying to reassure the girl. "Hey if you're a time traveller, does that mean that in your timeline I'm your mother? You did call me mum when you woke up."

"Where and when am I?" the blond girl asked looking around at the five people immediately in front of her, two who looked an awfully like her parents. In the background was hundreds of people, more people then she had ever seen in her whole life.

"You're in Satan City and I'm Erasa, eighteen years old. So if I'm your mum you work out what year it's supposed to be." Erasa winked.

"Raser Baby, the angel hasn't even said that she's a time traveller, same with devil girl over there." Sharpener said referring to the girl in red and purple as devil girl.

"What did you just call me?" Devil girl shouted. She stomped towards Sharpener in a similar fashion to Videl whenever she was about to punch Sharpeners lights out.

Somehow Videl seemed a little annoyed at Sharpener calling the girl that fell from the sky Devil girl. That was his name for her!

"Are you alright?" Gohan asked the blond girl. Her ki was fluctuating a little bit and she was wearing a hospital gown.

"You look like you just came from hospital. My poor time travelling daughter is sick," Erasa hugged the other blond. "Oh I'm not hurting you more am I?"

"I was in hospital before I came here but I'm not sick and you're not hurting me." the girl replied. "And I can't tell you about it because it may change my future." She winked to her mother.

"You're in pain," Erasa assumed. Even though the other girl didn't show being in pain. "We need to get you to a hospital."

"How do we get a time traveller to a hospital without them having any records?" Gohan asked before mumbling. "But then again it's probably the same as getting an alien from another planet into hospital." In a louder voice he continued. "I know someone that can get you a birth certificate." He was sure Bulma would have no problems in that department. She'd managed to get IDs for Vegeta, Dende and Piccolo.

Videl sent a stare his way. He knew the glare meant Videl wanted to grill him about his comment. "You do know that is illegal don't you."

"Um, yes," Gohan laughed nervously.

Videl turned her attention back to the girls, she would deal with Gohan later. "What are your names anyway?" Videl asked the two girls.

"Pan Son," the demon girl answered first. She had locked onto her uncle Goten, Trunks and Marron's ki. However she couldn't find her friend Bra, Uppa, her grandfather Goku or a ki of herself. She knew it was unlikely that she was going to find herself considering younger versions of her parents were standing in front of her. She knew that she was in the past even though she wasn't sure how she got to the past. Last thing she remembered was her Uncle talking. "I'm going to kill him; he wished that I was never born!" He must have had the Dragon Balls on him and sent her to the past so that her parents would never have her.

Everyone seemed shocked that Pan's family name was Son, even the blond girl also from the future.

"Well I introduced myself," Pan prompted for everyone else to introduce themselves, staring directly at the other time traveller.

"First name is Chiko family name is Son." The blond girl blushed. She didn't mention she was married, and that her last name was actually Briefs.

Her husband was a time traveller himself and she knew that she shouldn't tell people from the past to much about herself to prevent changing the future. Considering how her parents looked in this past she knew that it was different from her own anyway. Her husband had broken those own rules while he was in the past. It was so nice and peaceful here. No sign of panic from the androids. She was certain her father already had many battle scars from the androids at this age and her mother, she was beautiful in this timeline. Neither of them scared like her parents.

"Erasa Stationary," The blond smiled. "But you already knew that. So I marry Gohan?"

"This timeline's a lot different from my own. You and my father where already together by this point." She admitted in a quiet voice. She didn't tell her mother that they never married in her timeline.

"Sharpener Pencil," the blond boy answered.

"Videl Satan," the raven haired girl answered. Expecting to get pounced on like she normally did. She didn't expect the Pan girl to come up to her and start examining her. Videl tried to contain her anger as Pan walked around her and leaned right into her face before finally saying.

"You look different in real life then your photo's of when you where this age," Pan pondered.

"How about we get Miss Chiko somewhere more comfortable then under a tree." Gohan suggested. Erasa helped her slowly to her feet.

"Well since they are apparently both you're children, Gohan, maybe they should go to your house," Videl suggested, no suggest wasn't the right word. Demanded, that was the correct word.

"Sounds like a great idea, I'm sure my mum won't mind," Gohan nodded in agreement. He knew that once his mother found out about her two time travelling granddaughters that she'd insist that they had to stay with her. "My mum has some medical training as well. She'll have you patched up in no time Miss Chikio."

Vidle stared. He wasn't meant to agree straight away.

"And you're mother would just accept that they are you're time travelling daughters." Sharpener asked in a suspicious tone.

"Why wouldn't she?" Gohan asked.

"Because there is no such thing as time travellers," Videl yelled.

"Even if they weren't time travellers, which I believe they are or not related in anyway mum would let them stay. After making sure they didn't have any sinister motives and giving them the third degree."

Chiko and Pan both nodded at Videl.

"Does she do that at gun point in this timeline?" Chicko asked. "Both my gran's would give everyone the third degree at gun point."

"Grandma Chi Chi with a gun? I've never seen her with a gun before," Pan laughed. "She gives lectures all the time about how dangerous guns are."

"She's more of a do as I say not as I do type of person. Should be safe from guns at the moment. I haven't seen her with a gun since before Goten was born. I'm pretty sure it was aimed at Bulma and or Master Roshi the last time she had it out."

"Who's Goten?" Chiko asked, intrigued at the differences between this timeline and her own.

"My brother, he's seven. Hey ... if he wasn't born in your timeline does that mean you come from a timeline with the androids?" Gohan asked.

"Yes. The Trunks from my timeline travelled to the past to warn the family they were coming."

"I think this is that timeline," Gohan replied. "What about your timeline Miss Pan?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm from a later point of this timeline. I've heard stories about Future Trunks coming to warn everyone and the Cell games. The next major threat was Majin Buu and that other things like that."

"I don't know who Majin Buu is." Gohan replied.

"He hasn't happened yet has he?" Pan asked. "Well, you better start training because he kills everyone. Worse than Cell according to the stories."

"So are we going to Gohan's house?" Sharpener asked, getting the conversation away from someone that was apparently worse than Cell.

"He lives in the middle of nowhere." Videl replied. "How exactly are we all going to get there?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"I've got a way, now everyone hold hands." Pan told them all.

Sharpener blushed at the thought of holding the girls hands, until Gohan grabbed one of his hands and Videl's hand. Erasa was still holding onto Chicko, took hold of Videl's other hand. Pan put the palm of her hand against Gohan's back. The scenery around them changed, they where no longer at the school. They now found themselves in front of a house in a valley surrounded by mountains.

"Nice, you know instant transmission. I really should learn that technique one day." Gohan said to Pan.

"Grandpa taught me." Pan replied sounding slightly smug.

"I've only ever heard about it, never actually seen it before." Chiko replied.

"Wow, that was so cool! Can we do it again?" Erasa asked looking around in total fascination and not at all phased by what had just happened.

"Maybe later." Pan replied.

"So if your grandpa taught you, that means dad comes back?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, after he saves everyone from Majin Buu. Grandpa realises that him staying away is not protecting everyone or some nonsense like that. Honestly I thought he just stayed away because of Grandma Chi Chi." Pan said with a shrug.

Videl and Sharpener were standing to the side, completely stunned. Neither had experienced anything like this before.

"Gohan, you're home." A little boy shouted, all excited.

"Hi Gohan, who are your friends?" Another boy asked. "They all look so weak. Except for maybe her." Trunks pointed to Pan.

"Is this Goten, he's adorable. And little Trunks, so cute as a child." Chiko gushed at both the children.

"Gohan, you better have a good reason for not being at school," a stern woman screamed out from where she'd been hanging out laundry.

"Mum, these are Videl, Sharpener and Erasa from school. Chiko and Pan from different futures. Chiko is from Future Trunks future and Pan is from this future." Gohan introduced her to the girls and Sharpener.

Trunks and Goten were now both poking at Pan.

"What are you doing?" Pan asked the child version of the boy she liked and her uncle.

"Seeing how strong you are," Trunks replied.

"I'll have you know I'm very strong," Pan replied with confidence. She may only be a quarter saiyan but she was confident that she'd be able to defeat her half saiyan uncle and half saiyan friend. After all they were seven and eight years old. She was Eighteen. How hard could it be to beat two children?

"Mum, can we please fight Pan?" Goten asked pleadingly.

Chi Chi looked at the young time travelling woman who seemed to be a warrior and then back to the children.

"Just be careful not to hurt her. If she wants' to stop, she can stop. If you do accidently hurt her, tell me straight away or else!" Chi Chi told them.

Pan smirked, she was not going to make it easy for the boys.

"Let's get you in the house Miss Chiko, you're not looking well." Chi Chi said to the other young woman.

Gohan and Erasa helped Chiko into the house. Videl and Sharpener turned between the fight Pan was having with the children and back to the house.

"I'm going to stay out here and watch Miss Demon. She and the boys both know how to fight." Sharpener pointed out to the fight that was already happening.

"I'm going to go with Erasa and Gohan," Videl finally decided. She did want to learn more about her classmate. She was curious about how come his mother so easily accepted that both the girls were time travellers.

Chiko was given something called a sensu bean and instantly perked up.

"I've heard about sensu beans but never actually seen one before," Erasa said looking at the small bag of beans which Chi Chi had got out of the medical cabinet.

"Is it some kind of drug," Videl asked with disbelief.

"No, it's real magic." Erasa exclaimed. Going into a detailed explanation which Gohan nodded to in agreement.

Chi Chi drew a bath for Chiko while Gohan and Erasa boned over 'real magic.' She expected this type of beliefs from Erasa, but not from Gohan.

"Mrs Son," Videl asked Gohans mother when she realised she was alone with the older woman. "Do you really believe that both girls are time travellers?" They were looking at Pan still fighting with Goten and Trunks. Goten was on the ground screaming into the air that the fight was unfair because he couldn't fly while Trunks and Pan continued the fight in the air. Sharpener was cheering them on, getting drawn into the battle.

"Yes, I do." Chi Chi replied.

"Why?" Videl asked.

"I've seen a lot of unbelievable things over the years," Chi Chi told her. "I've already met another time traveller an older version of that young boy." She pointed to the blur in the air.

Videl felt like she was in a dream.

"Both girls said there Gohan's, from different timelines," Videl told her. "Chiko said her mother is Erasa."

"And Pan's mother?" Chi Chi asked.

"She didn't say," Videl replied.

"Even if she didn't say, I believe that you know who she is already." Chi Chi said with a knowing grin looking Videl up and down. "So Videl, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"A police officer or a lawyer," Videl exclaimed. "I want to bring the scum of the universe to justice. I'm a junior cop protecting that city. I don't really have the grades to be a lawyer and prefer being in the action. Maybe one day I'll even be stronger than my dad so I can defeat villains like Cell, like my dad did."

Chi Chi broke the plate she was drying. She threw it in the bin. "Your fathers Hercule Satan?"

"Yes," Videl beamed, proud of her dad.

"I don't want to disillusion you to your father. You know him best, do you really believe that he was the one that defeated Cell?" Chi Chi asked.

Videl opened her mouth to answer of course she knew that he beat Cell, only to find no response came out. When she was younger she'd always found it impossible that her father had that type of strength. He was a strong man. She'd never seen that type of display before or since the Cell games.

"If my dad didn't do it, then who did? Why wouldn't they come forward and say something?" Videl asked her.

"Some people like their privacy," Chi Chi replied.

DBZ

A bruised and battered Pan stood panting, she'd lost to children. She tried her hardest and still lost. The boys didn't even look like they'd broken a sweat.

"That was the most amazing thing I have ever seen," Sharpener gushed. "You need to teach me how to do all that."

"I don't know, it's hard to master," Pan said. She wasn't even sure where to begin with training someone to fight.

"You're stronger than I thought," Trunks said in a smug tone. "I will battle you again."

"Not right now," Pan told them. "I need food first. Maybe tomorrow if I am still stuck here."

Goten and Trunk's stomachs both rumbled in agreement.

They looked up as a capsule jet landed.

"Mum," Trunks ran over. As his mother got out and walked to the house he rambled about the time traveller he'd met and fought with. "She is really strong mum."

Sharpener followed the group into the house where he found Gohan, Erasa and Chiko talking. Videl he was surprised to find in the kitchen getting impromptu lessons from Chi Chi in cooking.

"I lost," Pan exclaimed. "I always lose to their older selves. I thought I could beat them as children."

"Aw, you are so much like your mum right now," Erasa exclaimed. "She gets upset when she loses to someone she thinks she should have beaten."

"I've never said who my mum is," Pan replied.

"Your mum's my best friend and I see a lot of her in you," Erasa told her confidently.

Sharpener glanced between Pan and then Videl who was still distracted in the kitchen, now talking with Chi Chi and Bulma.

"No wonder why demon girl is so familiar, she reminds me of Videl." Sharpener exclaimed. "I believe both you girls now, about the whole time travel thing."

"Pan, I want to ask you more about Majin Buu," Gohan asked her.

"Before that I think I should call my mum, do you mind?" Erasa asked. "I've got no signal on my phone."

"Sure, go ahead." Gohan replied. He pointed out an old video phone on the wall.

"Thanks' Gohan," Erasa stood up and dialled her mother's number. Sharpener shook his head as Erasa's ditzy mother also believed the time traveller story.

"My parents won't believe any of this," Sharpener exclaimed. "I should be getting home soon. Can you get me back to the school or are you to beat up after fighting little boys."

"I'll get you there after she gets off the phone," Pan pointed to Erasa. "I don't want to make multiple trips if I don't have to."

Sharpener nodded, happy enough with that.

Bulma wandered up to the videophone and looked over Erasa's shoulder. "Hey girlfriend, long time no see."

"Bulma, it's been forever!" Launch yelled happily. "I don't think I've seen you since the last martial arts tournament, when the boys still entered. Are you and Yamcha still together?"

"No, we've been over for good for about seven years now. I got pregnant to someone else during one of our breaks. We did try to make it work but me having someone else's baby was a deal breaker. A lot has happened since then," Bulma agreed. "I can't believe you have a kid. Is Tien her father? Last I heard your other self was still stalking him."

"No, he's not her father. I don't actually know who is." Launch replied a happy grin still plastered on her face. "My other self still likes Tien. I wish she would get over him, it makes staying in one place rather annoying."

DBZ

Sharpener was dropped off at the school and Erasa's mother Launch was picked up. Once the boys were in bed, the three woman had started catching up, having child free time. The teenagers headed outside.

Pan told them all she knew about Majin Buu. Gohan and Chiko were both pale being the only ones that understood the destruction that awaited.

"If that is all true, Majin Buu exists in my timeline as well." Chiko told them. "He's just dormant because of all the destruction caused by the androids. With the time of peace we are now in this Bibidi may feel that it's safe enough to come to Earth."

They also discussed why the girls may have ended up in the past and how. Coming up with nothing.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Gohan flew to the lookout tower for the first time in years. He should've paid more visits to Dende and Piccolo during the time of peace. Instead that got pushed aside to helping his mother around the house, with his brother and studying.

"You're here about the two time travellers?" Dende asked.

"Yes," Gohan replied. "Do you know why they are here?"

"I don't," Dende replied. "What I do know is they will only be here until tomorrow afternoon before they head home. They only have a fully twenty-four hours in this timeline. Make the most of it."

"I will," Gohan told him. They sat at the edge of the lookout. "I'm a little bit conflicted. Both girls are mine. Chiko is mine and Erasa's daughter. Pan is mine and Videl's daughter. Two very different timelines they come from. I've come to grow fond of both my time travelling daughters in the short time they've been here. I want them both to exist in this timeline. Yet I know only one will exist."

Dende put a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "You've always made good choices Gohan. I know that you will make the right one when it comes to who you spend the rest of your life with and which daughter you will raise."

Gohan sighed and smiled. He had until early afternoon with the girls to learn as much as they all could. He had a few years to work out his love life.

DBZ

Pan and Chiko had snuck out together to go swimming at the lake despite it being the middle of the night.

"I know you're keeping something big a secret." Pan said to her. "Why? We already know that we come from two very different timelines. You look anxious to be getting back home. What put you in hospital in the first place?"

"I'd just given birth to a son. I named him Gohan after dad. I want to get back to my family. Hold my son, tell my husband I love him." Chiko replied.

"Who are you married to?" Pan asked. It seemed that everyone was getting married, even the girl that was her other self in another dimension. Who she would be if she had a different mother.

"Trunks," Chiko replied.

Pan's eyes fell for a few moments, then light up. Maybe there was still hope for her to win Trunks over.

"Trunks is getting married to Marron," Pan told Chiko. "I love him. I always have. He sees me as a little sister. Reminds me that he used to babysit me and Bra when we were younger."

"Who are Bra and Marron?"

"Bra is Trunk's younger sister. She's a year younger than me. Marron is Krillen and 18's daughter."

"They don't exist in my timeline," Chiko replied. "So many people don't. Dad never knew your mum. I'm not sure if she died early on or if they just never met."

"Why did Trunks end up with you?" Pan asked.

"For starters, I am older then you. You said that you're eighteen." Chiko replied.

"How much older?" Pan asked with surprise. "Mum and dad were nineteen when I was born. They got married right out of high school and had me not long later."

"Three years older. My parents were sixteen when my sister and I were born. Both my parents had survived close encounters with the androids, barley. Photo's of my mum, she was battered and scared. She died young, too young. I was four when she died with my sister Chihiro. We'd both get Chi for short. Named after grandma Chi Chi. Dad was really overprotective of me as a result."

"I thought my life was rough," Pan said told the story of her grandfather getting turned into a child and hunting the galaxy for the black star Dragon Balls.

DBZ

"Dad, it's too early to get up," Pan grumbled not registering that the man at the doorway was not her the father she knew, but his younger self.

"It's a new day and you've only got until this afternoon till you go back home. You need to make the most of this timeline," Gohan told her.

Pan sat up, taking in her younger father. Today he was in a purple gi instead of the outfit he wore to school. Chiko and Videl were both already in the kitchen with Goten. Bulma and Launch had both left during the night to return to Bulma's home for further catch up. Gohan had gone to wake up Erasa. Breakfast smelt just as good as it did in her timeline.

"Good morning mum, grandma and Chiko." Pan said sitting down heavily. "Goten." It didn't feel right calling the adorable boy in front of her Uncle. Her uncle was not cute and adorable. He was annoying and a pest.

"Good morning," Chi Chi sung. "Doesn't that have such a nice ring to it? Grandma! Oh I can't wait till I really am a grandmother. I'm cooking a special meal for my two time travelling granddaughters. I want your time here to be memorable."

The four girls enjoyed the meal that was prepared by Chi Chi. They talked for a while and then went outside.

"Pan, I want you to teach Chiko and I Instant Transmission in the remaining time you have here." Gohan told both the girls. Filling them in on the conversation.

"What about me?" Videl asked. "Can't I learn as well?"

"Not in the short amount of time that we have mum," Pan told her. "It takes years of practice to have enough ki control to do something like this. Maybe you can learn to fly instead."

"I learn how to fly, how, when?" Videl asked. "Can all of you fly, like Saiyaman can fly?"

"This is before you know isn't it. You don't even know Saiyaman's identity yet. I think I've broken the timeline," Pan kicked a rock in frustration sending it flying.

"This didn't happen for your parents." Chiko told her. "I'm pretty sure it's safe to say we have created a new timeline."

"You know who Saiyaman is?" Videl asked. "Her interest peaked."

"Videl, I think it should be obvious with the events that have happened since yesterday," Erasa said to her best friend.

Videl looked at her, still not figuring it out.

"Both Chiko and Pan have super strength and can fly," Erasa said. "Gohan is Saiyaman."

Videl looked at Gohan who was looking really sheepish.

"Why did you keep it a secret?" Videl asked.

"I just wanted to be normal as possible," Gohan replied. "I didn't want anyone to treat me different because of what I can do. I didn't want anyone to be afraid of me."

"Why would anyone be afraid of you?" Videl asked.

"He's the one who beat Cell," Erasa said. "I've always known it wasn't your dad, Videl. My mum and Gohan's dad are friends. When we watched the Cell games on TV, mum always said that it was her friend's son who beat Cell. It was only last night that I figured out that Gohan was the boy my mum was talking about."

"I can't believe you worked that out first," Videl said with disbelief at her ditzy friend. "Let's see what you can do. How do you get into your costume so fast?"

Gohan held out his arm showing her his watch. He pressed a button and was instantly transformed into Saiyaman.

"I am the great Saiyaman," Gohan shouted out in his superhero voice and doing his different poses.

Chiko was clapping with excitement. "You're awesome dad."

"More like dork," Pan exclaimed. "I am so embarrassed to even see this. Mum always made him sound cool when she talked about his superhero persona. Trunk and Uncle Goten are right, you are a dork."

"So cool, I want one," Erasa exclaimed. "Then I can have an outfit for every occasion already ready. It's Capsule corp designed right. Did Dr. Briefs make it for you?"

"Bulma did," Gohan told her.

"Think she will make one for me?" Erasa squealed.

"I guess. You can always ask her when she and your mum turn up from wherever they went." Gohan replied.

"I feel like I'm missing something big," Videl said. "Are you saying that Bulma works for Capsule corp?"

"She's the heir to Capsule Corp." Erasa replied.

Gohan and the two time travelling girls started their own conversation about different skills they had which would be useful.

"Anyone else famous that I haven't realised is famous."

"Gohan's mum is the princess to the Ox Kingdom. Did you realise that?" Erasa asked.

"I spent all yesterday and this morning in the kitchen with a real live princess?" Videl asked, still surprised. "She's not what I'd expect from a princess."

"And you're not what people expect from the daughter of the world champ and saviour of the world," Erasa replied using the full title. "Gohan," Erasa got the attention of her school friend. "Videl and I are going to be over here talking while you learn from and teach our daughters." She linked arms with Videl and dragged her to a nice shady spot under a tree.

"How can I learn how to do all that cool stuff if I'm not training with them," Videl pointed out. "I want to learn how to fly like he can."

"Haven't you been listening to anything Pan has said. Something dangerous is coming. It will happen around the time of the Martial Arts tournament." Erasa said sternly. "Gohan needs to learn from them both so we have a better chance of survival in a very limited amount of time. To gain the upper hand in whatever happens. After that is out the way you can train with him all you like."

Videl admitted that Erasa did have a point.

"I've had basic martial arts training from my Uncle Tien and Uncle Chiaoutzu." Erasa told her. "I can start with the basics for what you need to know, maybe including flight."

"You can fly," Videl said in utter surprise. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Like Gohan, I wanted to be normal to a certain point. I was also waiting for you to not be so headstrong, which I guess is never going to happen." Erasa teased. "Since I'm teaching you, I'll teach Sharpie as well so he's not getting left out."

"So have to wait till we meet up?" Videl grumbled. "We don't even know when that's going to be."

"It won't be that long," Erasa told her. "He's coming back with my mum and Bulma."

DBZ

"Chiko, are you sure you're right to continue?" Gohan asked the panting girl. Both Gohan and Chiko had mastered Instant Transmission after two hours. They'd just been popping themselves around the planet. It was a draining and required a lot of energy to do the transmission.

"I'll be fine," Chiko replied. "I can't wait to teach this to Trunks."

"Trunks and Uncle Goten never bothered learning Instant Transmission, I don't think you did either dad. You really slacked off in your training. Yet I still can't beat you," Pan sighed.

"I really need to work out better balance between study and training," Gohan laughed. "It's usually been one or the other. Not both at the same time."

"You slacking off has nearly cost us on more than one occasion dad, so don't slack off." Pan lectured channelling her mother and grandmother.

"You've only got a couple of hours before you go home, let's do something fun." Gohan suggested. "We've mastered Instant Transmission. You've discussed the upcoming dangers in both timelines. Anything you want to do?"

"I want to go to a theme park," Chiko replied. "Gran, and Bulma always talk about how crowded they used to be with people. How much fun everything was. A few still exist, but I've been told they don't compare to before the androids."

"I'm up for going to a theme park in the past." Pan agreed.

DBZ

A theme park was quickly agreed upon and Gohan used his new Instant Transmission skill to take them all to what they agreed was one of the better theme parks.

Sharpener rolled his eyes as Gohan and the two girls hit up ever food stand to sample everything.

"Can tell those three are related." Sharpener said to the two girls.

After all the food had been consumed they then followed it up by rides, apparently eating before going on rides did not affect the Son family.

Videl used her celebrity status to get them on as many rides as possible within a short amount of time. It wasn't something that she normally did, but made an exception for the time travelling children. How many people could say they spent time with their future daughter?

Videl looked at Pan and then at Gohan and blushed. Would she end up with Gohan? Then she looked at Chiko talking with Erasa and Sharpener. Or would Erasa end up with him instead? Videl stopped walking, falling back from the group. Did she want to end up with Gohan? She blushed even deeper when she thought about that. When she thought about him. She'd wanted to know everything about him from the first moment they'd met. She'd wanted to know everything about Saiyman from the first moment she'd seen him. Wanted saiyaman to help her to fly and fight better. Wanted to work with Gohan on group assignments. She liked spending time together with Gohan. She was almost always thinking about Gohan or Saiyaman.

Erasa turned noticing that she'd stopped. She left Chiko with Sharpener and ran back to her friend.

"Oh, did you just realise you like Gohan," Erasa asked. Videl opened her mouth to respond but found that no words came out. "I won't stand in your way." Erasa promised her. "I've been speaking with both Chiko and Pan. Pan does know of me since this is her parents past. With you around Gohan doesn't even spare me a second glance. I like my boys. I'm not ready to settle down yet."

"Then what about Chiko's dimension?" Videl asked. "You obviously settled down."

"Videl, Chiko was born when Gohan and I were sixteen in that dimension." Erasa told her. Videl's jaw dropped.

"But that is so young," Videl told her.

"I'm not exactly a blushing virgin even in this timeline Videl." Erasa told her. "They were all each other had with the android situation. They grew close because of the situation they'd lived through together. We didn't know you in that timeline. Gohan and I both died young along with Chiko's sister. Chiko's already a mother. The population is intentionally having children young because the world population is so small after everything they've been through."

Erasa got behind Videl and pushed her towards Gohan. "Go for it."

Videl stumbled forward and then continued walking towards Gohan and Pan. She was Videl Satan, she wasn't a coward about anything. She'd get to know Gohan properly and go from there.

DBZ

"That was the most fun I've had in a long time," Videl exclaimed when they returned to the Son family home. "Not having to worry about criminals or school or my dad and just having fun."

"I never thought I would have so much fun with my parents," Pan exclaimed. She hugged her mum and dad. "Chiko, I wish you were my sister. I enjoyed having you around. It was nice not to be an only child even if it was only for a day."

Chiko and Pan hugged one another.

"It was nice, I wish my dad met your mother after mum died so I could have you." Chiko brushed back your hair.

"Angel, Demon," Sharpener said to the girls. "If you ever want to date someone from the past, I'm your man."

"Sharpie, you can't say that," Erasa slapped her friend in a playful manner before Videl could deck him.

"I'm going to miss you both, it's been fun." Erasa told them. "Because of you my mum's found her old friends."

"I wish you could both exist in this timeline," Gohan said to the two girls, hugging them both.

"I'd love you both as my grandbabies," Chi Chi exclaimed. Hugging the girls. "You look after that son and husband of yours Chiko."

"I will grandma," Chiko promised.

"It's been fun meeting you, I wish I could've spent more time with you," Launch told Chiko.

"Hey maybe he can have both, up for a threesome with both the mothers, Gohan," Bulma teased the young man.

"Bulma!" Gohan yelled at her turning crimson.

"How dare you even mention my son doing something so sinful," Chi Chi yelled at the other woman. "My babies a good boy and won't be getting two different girls pregnant. He won't be having children until he's married."

As the three adult woman argued about Gohan's love life, Chiko and Pan disappeared just as mysteriously as they appeared.


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 _GT Timeline_

"Pan, where have you been?" Gohan and Videl both asked. "We were really worried."

"The past," Pan replied. "Back when you were both still in high school, just before you got together. I'm still not sure how, I wasn't alone. I met a girl called Chiko who was dad's daughter."

"I don't have another daughter," Gohan replied.

"She's from another dimension," Pan rolled her eyes. "Future Trunk's dimension. You ended up with your friend Erasa because mum was dead in that timeline."

She filled her parents in on her twenty-four hours in the past. "I told them all about Majin Buu and the Black Star Dragon Balls and everything else that happened that I could remember. I also taught dad and Chiko instant transmission."

"I never learnt instant transmission," Gohan admitted. "Think you can teach your dear old dad."

"Sure dad," Pan smiled. "I'll teach you as well mum. I love you both." She hugged both her parents, really meaning it.

They went outside and watched as Trunks, Goten and Marron all laughed together. She was still sad that she wasn't going to end up with him. But maybe, somewhere out there a dimension existed where she ended up with Trunks instead. After all Chiko managed to end up with Trunks.

She turned back to her parents and started her lesson.

DBZ

 _Future Trunks Timeline_

Trunks pulled Chiko into a hug the instant she turned up in the timeline. "I was worried I lost you forever."

"I ended up in the past, the timeline you helped create." Chiko told him. "I got to spend the day with both my parents, their friends and my sister from another timeline." She then turned serious. "We have a lot of work ahead of us. An enemy called Majin Buu destroyed the whole planet in the timeline Pan comes from. He's been lying dormant for thousands of years, I believe that the person who awoke them didn't come because of the androids."

"But now they are defeated," Trunk said with fear. "They'll come."

"We do have hope, Majin Buu isn't all evil. If we get to him first, maybe, just maybe we'll be able to get him over to our side. He's very childlike but also very powerful." Chiko explained. "Oh and I learnt Instant Transmission."

Trunks grinned. "I wanted Goku to teach me that when I was in the past. I never got the chance, and when he died."

"Before we do anything about Buu, I want to spend time with my son," Chiko kissed Trunk's cheek. Walking through the house to find her mother in law and both grandmothers fighting around her baby. She laughed, they were fighting the same way in the past when she left.

DBZ

 _Super_

Gohan and Videl both smiled when they saw Erasa and her husband walk into the room.

"Erasa, Blizard, how are you both?" Videl asked. Blizard was the son of another friend of Gohan's father.

"We're doing well," Erasa grinned. "Sharpener said hi and sorry he couldn't make it. How's Pan?"

"Doing well, she's with dad and Vegeta at the moment. Watching them train with Beerus." Gohan replied.

"Any kids yet," Videl asked. Erasa and Blizard had been trying for a baby for a couple of years now.

"We found out recently that I can't have children." Blizard replied sadly. "I asked Sharpener if he'd be a sperm donor for us and he said that he would, but only for our second child." Erasa and Sharpener had remained very close, sharing a sibling type relationship and Blizard had quickly become Sharpener's best friend.

Videl and Erasa shared a glance before looking at Gohan.

"What are you looking at me for?" Gohan asked.

"Chiko, that's why Sharpener said no to the first," Videl replied with a smile.

Gohan glanced at both the girls and grinned. "I never even considered that possibility. So both can exist after all. Erasa, Blizard Videl and I would be honoured to donate my sperm for you to have a child."

"I knew you would," Erasa grinned. "Sweetie," Erasa turned to her husband. "Have I ever told you the story about the time I met mine and Gohan's time travelling daughter from another dimension."

The look on Blizards face said it all, that no Erasa had not told him about her time travelling daughter to her best friend's husband.


End file.
